


Valentine Mishaps

by ZeAwesomeness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autistic Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Tsumiki Mikan Is Clumsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda have been friends for a year at Hopes Peak Academy. Today is Valentines Day, a day known for love but for these two losers a day that's going to be hell.Kamukura doesn't know how to handle emotions and Komaeda is dense due to personal mentalities. Put em' together and you get disastrous shenanigans.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 35
Kudos: 116





	1. 6:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Someone You Like} - {The Girl And The Dreamcatcher}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 3:16  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

Izuru Kamukura was not like any other students, especially ultimates. He was above them— or so he heard.

Many of his peers voice similar contextual matters but he knew, factually, no other being like him could exist as of this time and place. No records, reports, or articles had ever found nor documented any experiment such as himself. The methodology and overtly cautious procedures to create him were outlawed by the World Government under the International Federation of Human Rights which significantly decreased the percentile possibilities. Lastly the required skill set and information required to replicate another creature like him were statistically improbable.

Thanks to all of this data Kamukura was fundamentally altered at his core from the public.

Most students had a family, or memories, or emotions, at the very least an identity. Kamukura had none of these prerequisites and found he didn't care. As long as he wasn't bored he didn't mind having nothing.

Even now, as he laid his head against the pillar behind him, he could feel the way the lobotomy scar would grind roughly against the opposing texture. It wasn't the worst sensation but there was certainly more favourable experiences.

Such as the current opportunity making itself known "Kamukura-sama!"

The halls were significantly cleared out since it was so early in the morning. Both Komaeda and Kamukura preferred the mornings simply for the quiet atmosphere.

Komaeda came up to Kamukura quickly with a strangely upbeat skip in his step, "hey, hey! Have you heard?" Komaeda asked with a small smile playing his lips. Kamukura felt the familiar tingling sensation in his chest but had yet to conclude a hypothesis of any kind on this odd matter.

He didn't particularly want to either so he chose to ignore it as he subtly tilted his head inquisitively for Komaeda to continue. "Valentines day is today!" He ecstatically threw his arms into the air with all the energy of a child.

“I doubt worthless trash like me will be allowed anything but I'm oh so ecstatic to see all the hope from this wonderful event!" Komaeda giggled, the hyper feverish toned one. Kamkura has gotten used to this but he was still very skeptical of the ideas.

"Just imagine all the ultimates putting their talents to use in hopes of gaining that one special persons attention— maybe even affection. Valentine's Day is truly a day of hope!"

Valentine's Day was a holiday heavily celebrated in Japan where girls gave gifts to boys (traditionally chocolates but any gift would do), usually with romantic implications.

The day meant nothing to Kamukura but the fact Komaeda had brought it up must mean something, still it was better that he asked "do you like a girl?" At the honest curiosity Kamukura displayed Komaeda's face warmed ever so slightly with surprise "what? You don't know?" Kamukura just shrugged, he knew a lot of things but he wasn't sure what specifically Komaeda was referring to.

"No, Kamukura-sama, there's no way anyone could love garbage like me, I don't think anyone could even tolerate my existence. I certainly wouldn't be able to." Komaeda laughed as though he was simply informing the other about the weather. Kamukura offered a very pointed look "don't put yourself down. You're worth more to me than this entire facility." Izuru spoke as monotonously as ever but his words held an unspoken promise to them. "Do I need to get the book again?"  
Komaeda visibly slumped down from where he had been standing upright. For a guy who claimed to not feel emotions he sure was passionate about disproving Komaeda's self deprecating rituals. "No, you don't need to get the book again..." Kamukura hummed a satisfied note "good, let's go."

And just like that the two walked to the library to begin their everyday routine.

Komaeda read some books while leaning against Kamukura's chest.  
Komaeda didn’t understand what fascinated Kamukura with his ugly and atrocious maw of hair but the way he looked at it practically forced Komaeda to relent. Hell, just the fact it was the ultimate hope asking made it impossible to say “no”! It’s why he allowed the other boy to play with his hair. 

Komaeda could relax into those horribly talented hands of his in any situation it seemed, although he wasn’t going to go around confidently preaching that specific aspect of Izuru Kamukura. It was usually an unspoken agreement between the two after all— but sometimes Kamukura would ask him questions about empathy, morals, emotions, and many other things he couldn't yet grasp. Komaeda always did his best to answer per usual.

“What does love feel like?" Kamukura questioned in his usual curious tone as his finger coiled a particularly large strand of hair. Komaeda hummed as he leaned further back and quickly shot down the leap his heart did. He couldn't let his own emotions get in the way of Kamukura— the ultimate hopes— progress. He had to believe he was only around to help and not for his own selfish whims. If he wasn't then surely he should just die!

The small, possibly unconscious, smile Kamukura gave whenever Komaeda was around sure didn't help him believe that though. He found himself staring up at it for maybe too long because it was beginning to fade again. 

“Komaeda-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah" he snapped out of his mild stupor "love is probably the most complicated emotion."  
Komaeda tapped a rhythmic pattern to his lip in thought. "Love is... like a flower." His brows furrowed as he fought for a better explanation. "It's a fragile seed that needs to be planted. If you give that seed despair then it'll grow into a brilliant shining hope!" Komaeda happily cheered as he extended his arms to give his final declaration some flourish.

"As the ultimate florist, ultimate gardener, ultimate botanist, and other talents I can say with absolute certainty giving a flower "despair" will cause it to wilt and die."  
Komaeda pouted childishly at Kamukura but wasn't about to argue with the literal ultimate debater on his metaphors "did you at least understand?" At that Kamukura went silent as he pondered his answer "I believe I have made progress on this emotion..."

Komaeda pushed further into Kamukura's personal space to nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck "I’ll take what I can get!" He all too happily chirped while desperately trying to ignore the growing heat in his cheeks.  
Utterly failing to notice the way Kamukura's feature softened into that all too gentle and small smile again as he carefully threaded fingers through Komaeda's hair.

  
However somebody else took notice in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna casually advertise the fact I made a playlist for this fanfiction!   
> The songs are based on each chapter and ordered chronologically. If you read with music or just wanna hear songs that give more depth to the characters/chapters/setting etc then I recommend it. 
> 
> Here’s the link if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYv07oGlGkrfu5x9Igx70--Ti92XjTqH-


	2. 7:38 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {This December} - {Ricky Montgomery}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 3:02  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

Komaeda wiggled uncomfortably against Kamukura. He really needed to— “you should go.” Kamukura softly spoke up, despite his eyes never leaving the window he seemed to see right through Komaeda. Despite this Komaeda spared a grateful smile as he gave a brief hug to Kamukura “I’ll be right back.” With that he got up and headed in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

He gingerly walked out of the library and as quickly as he could towards the bathrooms, not wanting to leave Kamukura alone for too long.

As he was making his final turn a hand came out of nowhere and pulled him into a completely vacant hallway.

He would’ve yelped if a gloved hand hadn’t come up to stop the sound all together “please be quiet” A feminine voice whispered beside his ear as he was dragged to a janitorial closet. He was abruptly let go and shoved inside the small space. Landing on his knees right in front of another woman sitting on some cardboard boxes. He recognized her instantly from the media, Junko Enoshima, ultimate fashionista. Oh what an honour to get to grovel at the feet of another ultimate!

“Nagito Komaeda, ultimate lucky student, what a surprise meeting you here! I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Enoshima smiled a knowing smile as her twin sister, Mukuro (also the one who he realized had just kidnapped him), walked to stand beside her sister. He gave Enoshima a gentle smile in return, greatly contrasting her own sadistic one, as he pushed himself up. Despite recognizing the painfully obvious lie he chose to ignore it “to what do I owe the pleasure, Enoshima-san?”

She giggled in an over the top cutesy fashion “oh please you’re really gonna ask me that after what you just did?” Confusion painted Komaeda’s face as he tried to maintain his earlier smile but it was understandably dampened “I.. don’t believe I follow?”

At this remark Enoshima let out a loud gruelling groan as if he’d just asked the most ridiculous question she’d heard all day “oh please you were like ALL over Kamukura-chan!” Komaeda wouldn’t have been able to stop the blush even if he wanted to. A particular dirty space in the corner had thoroughly entranced him as he tried to weakly mutter out “that’s only because he asked me to...” Now that comment made Enoshima laugh and laugh hard she did.

She coiled around herself cackling until tears brimmed her eyes and her face flushed with the force “h-he asked you to?!” She abruptly stopped laughing and a bored expression immediately replaced the happy one she’d been wearing moments beforehand “I didn’t know you were a liar, Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda flinched at the suddenly bored tone. It reminded him of Kamukuras but... it wasn’t the same. Call it a hunch but he could tell distinctly there was a canyon of a difference between Kamukuras boredom and Enoshimas. He would ponder the difference later, for now he had more pressing questions.

“Is there something wrong with me and Kamukura’s friendship?” Komaeda’s tone also dipped, the warmth had vanished and been replaced with a cold calculating tone. The smile he had tried to maintain throughout this entire conversation had dropped to glare at Enoshima with absolutely no concern as to whether he was being rude or not. He wouldn’t ever dare stand up to ultimates of course! But Enoshima was an idiot if she believed she was more deserving or even better than Kamukura.

“Oooohhh~ someone’s getting feisty, hm?” She leaned forward onto her hands, her eyelids lowering as a smirk took over her face “please don’t get your panties in a twist over me, buttercup.” She cooed with a purse to her lips as she leaned further into Komaeda’s face. A perfectly manicured hand came to twirl one of Komaeda’s locks in the exact same way Kamukura had been doing so earlier “I just want to help two hopelessly romantic idiots get together is all!” Komaeda lurched backwards in both shock, horror, and most importantly disgust at Enoshima touching him.

“I, what?” Komaeda coughed, his face somehow both paling and flushing simultaneously. “No, no, no, Enoshima-san you’ve got our relationship all wrong. Kamukura is just tolerating me so he can learn—“

“Kamukura latched onto you the moment he saw you, which mind you was also his first day here. His eyes dilate whenever he sees you, his face flushes due to an elevated heart rate when you’re near, and I’ve never seen him smile even once near anyone— except you of course. He tampers with his own very diligent schedule if it means time with you, he’s never allowed a single person to touch him. Yet just now you were all over him like some slimey octopus— and you do this every morning, correct?” Enoshima rattled off the list all the while she studied her bright red nails as though this was the most boring part of their conversation.

Komaeda bit his cheek as his eyes wandered back to that oh so familiar corner. His instinct was to deny all of this but he couldn’t “that is... correct.” He quickly looked up, ready to retaliate for Kamukura’s honour “but that doesn’t mean anything! There’s no way someone like him...” he was starting to realize how stupid his argument sounded after the facts Enoshima just laid out “with, uhm, me...” It couldn’t, right?

“Oh sweet little buttercup! I’m only telling you this because I know it’ll give you the incentive you need to make a move.” Komaeda was so lost in his thoughts the implications of such a statement completely flew over his head “incentive?” He repeated her words out loud feeling so horribly lost on all of this. “Hmm...” she tapped a finger erratically at the side of her face as she took on an expression of concentration “of course! Kamukura holds a special place in my heart, a debt of sorts if you will. That’s why I want to give him the best valentines gift there is: you!” Komaeda’s brows furrowed because how could trash like him ever be considered a gift to someone like the ultimate hope?

Enoshima was quick to catch onto Komaeda’s disbelief and her face softened “oh no, don’t do that.” She kneeled down and hugged a very stiff Komaeda “I have a plan and if you follow all my leads Kamukura will be all yours!”

All... _his?_

He remembered the look of awe Kamukura had so generously given him when he’d gently prodded his hair, tentatively asking him if it was okay

He remembered Kamukura’s hand hesitantly and gently wrapping around his wrist when he asked if he wanted to come with him instead, a plea in his eyes for him not to go.

He remembered Kamukura’s gentle smile that day he refilled the water for some buttercups he’d brought in. The way his cheeks warmed into a smile in the morning sun. He couldn’t help but think he wanted to see that smile everyday.

Maybe it seemed dumb, he felt dumb, but he wanted to be greedy. _Just for one day._ So he looked Junko Enoshima in the eyes and hesitantly nodded “okay, what do I have to do?”


	3. 10:30 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Tear In My Heart} - {Twenty One Pilots}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 3:14  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

Komaeda had returned shortly before the bell rung. He had tried his best to return as quickly as possible but that was easier said than done after being shoved in a closet with Junko Enoshima of all people.

Luckily Kamukura just greeted him warmly and returned easily to stroking his hair until they had to leave for classes.

While they walked together to class Kamukura did bring up Komaeda's unusual timing with an "are you okay?" Komaeda did his best to wave off Kamukuras concerns. It probably didn't do much, if anything, however.

He loved Kamukura and he could admit that confidently but he also knew better than anyone else Kamukura just saw through people. How fitting for a godly being like the ultimate hope!

Still he wanted his plan to have some surprise to it.

Maybe that's why he wasn't paying attention in class and writing as many tiny love letters as he could when the teacher wasn't looking. What was he at now... fifty three? _He really needed to thank Enoshima for supplying him with all these tiny pink envelopes later._ There was no way he was going to find any gifts for Kamukura on such short notice after all!

He tapped his pen to his lip in thought 'I've written twenty poems about how brilliantly Izuru's hope shines since history class began and the rest about just how amazing his hope is. Should I maybe change it up a bit? Enoshima told me Kamukura loved poems though and I did agree to stick to her plans. Maybe I could... write haikus about his hope? Either way I can't make it too long, I need hundreds of these at the very least an hour before lunch!'

And with that Komaeda dove head first into his work, dedicating all his time and energy into this repetitive task. He didn't mind though, hell this was the least he could do for an ultimate— especially such a superior ultimate like Izuru Kamukura! And so he tried his best to make even the most worthless of his feelings into something special, something truly worthy of Kamukuras time.

But he knew that was impossible— nothing could ever come close in comparison to Kamukura after all!

Getting everything together with Enoshimas instructions was surprisingly difficult. He spent his first class period writing all the love letters. He was late to his second class period because he was hastily shoving all the love letters into Kamukuras locker when the halls had become devoid of any signs of life. The rest of his last class he tiredly spent trying to grit his teeth and bare through an unwanted torrent of self deprecation. The inevitable panic attack over what he had just done would eventually catch up to him but for now he would stew in denial.

Before he even knew it the bell had rung for lunch, 'does time really go that fast?' Komaeda wondered but never voiced his meaningless thoughts aloud.

Kamukura, the man he had spent his entire morning fretting over, was waiting outside his class, not even bothering to give an ounce of attention to anyone else. All just for him. When his dull eyes landed on Komaeda's figure they seemed to brighten and spread throughout his entire face instantly lighting up the whole room in seconds. He always expected it, that was just one of the many effects granted to the ultimate hope, but never once did it fail to steal his breath.

Komaeda did his absolute best not to wobble on his own two feet in the presence of a god but would never be able to help the way he stuttered "K-Kamura!" He cheered happily, desperately ignoring the blush coating his cheeks, as he skipped up to the man and threw his arms around his broad shoulders.

Kamukura patted Komaeda's arm in his own unique way of showing physical affection "how was your class?" Kamukura asked quietly since the two were alone. Komaeda shrugged as they waited inside the classroom for the hallways to clear of people, neither liked loud noises so it worked out quite well for both of them. "Oh it was astounding! I always appreciate being given permission to breathe the same air as such glorious ultimates. Soda-san really shone today when he brought in some robotics to help Chisa-san. How about you?” Kamukura nodded along to every word spewed from Komaeda’s mouth as his eyes watched the hallways slowly clear out.

“Class was boring, so were the people. I engineered a phone with a built in AI for mathematics and recreated a Renaissance sculpture during art class” Kamukura simply reported back. Komaeda sighed sadly, school really didn’t challenge Kamukura enough. They tried but it was obvious to anyone who took any time out of their day to understand Kamukura that he was so bored because of the lack of effort these menial tasks took from him.

Komaeda tried to at least cheer the poor guy up by tangling their hands together and softly humming, "Kamukura-sama, you think everything is boring." At this Kamukura unconsciously twitched, as though physically revolted by such an idea, it was the most abnormal bodily reaction Komaeda had ever seen— or maybe he was just noticing it for the first time?

It slightly surprised Komaeda but what caught him even further off guard was how he actually watched the light coating of red spread and dust Kamukuras cheeks. He wondered how he'd never seen it before Enoshima had pointed it out and made it so painfully obvious. How long has he been blind to this? "I don't find everyone boring..." Kamukura almost pouted out and there was no cues as to what he was feeling besides that adorable little blush.

Komaeda's features softened as he leaned down so his hair could brush against Kamukuras face, knowing he liked how it felt, "you're my favourite person to, Kamukura-sama!"

Besides a small nod of his head Kamukura gave no indication he'd even heard Komaeda. He didn't mind though, just being allowed to breathe the same air as Kamukura was enough for him!

With that Kamukura led Komaeda out of the classroom and towards his locker just like their routine demanded. As soon as Komaeda recognized the familiar hallway and where their final destination was destined to be all of his earlier insecurities came back to hit him. It was like being hit full force with a baseball by the one and only Leon Kuwata.

He felt his shoulders tense and a wave of indecipherable emotions flooded him all at once 'can I do this? Am I allowed to do this? What if he rejects me? What if I just ruined the only good thing in my life? _Oh god what if my luck starts acting up again and—'_ he felt Kamukuras hand.

It was grounding and he couldn't help but jolt in surprise when he realized that Kamukura had actually grabbed his sweaty and shaking hand. This wasn't some delusional daydream of his encroaching onto reality itself. He wasn't sure why Kamukura did this. Why would a god like Izuru Kamukura willingly lower themselves to the lowest of lows?

Kamukura never turned to face him but he did speak so softly and so quietly. If the two had been in a busy hallway Komaeda never would've heard him say _"I know you won't tell me what's going on."_

His heart gave a painful beat.

The kind of heart wrenching thump that seemed to shake him to his core and electrify every nerve in his body. Kamukura didn't need to say more because Komaeda understood exactly what he meant, _how could he not with the weight of his hand in his?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea what my uploading schedule is. I don’t even think I’ll make one. So far it seems every time someone leaves a comment I make a chapter. Speaking of thank you for all the comments thus far!


	4. 10:55 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Idle Worship} - {Paramore}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 3:19  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I meant to upload this days ago!! I’ve been so busy with job interviews and school. I think I would’ve finished it earlier if writers block hadn’t hit me. So without any further delay please enjoy!

Kamukura had noticed something was off with Komaeda the moment he stepped foot into the library.

With a quick flicker of his eyes he instantly gathered data. He was late, his figure was slightly shaking, sweat had gathered around his brow, his face had paled considerably from minutes ago, his hair and clothes had been further ruffled, and he was trying to act okay. Something had, without a doubt, happened outside of his peripherals.

Due to the time frame, location, and his own recount most outcomes for this reaction were immediately crossed off meaning whatever happened wasn't a what but a who. The only odd thing is nobody had bothered Komaeda since Kamukura had dealt with it. There was a select few people who would've but he needed more pieces to understand the bigger picture taking shape here. To decide who— and dealing with it would be another matter all together— would require an investigation.

Feeling his ultimate detective and ultimate analyst talents come together he deduced all of this and more within seconds. The best possible outcome was to follow Komaeda's lead. If he wanted to properly handle this situation and gather the needed information he had to pass the cards along. So without missing a beat, to the unspoken but tentative tango he was now dancing, he consciously allowed his face to melt into a warm expression (albeit it feeing strangely off. Maybe his ultimate actor talent was lacking somewhere?)

As usual he invited Komaeda to return to his position leaning on his chest and went right back to petting his hair. However despite sitting there, enjoying Komaeda's presence, he felt his mind far away. The facts and numbers were swimming through his head forming theories and unravelling before his eyes faster than time allowed most. The bell was set to ring soon and Kamukura had no intentions of personally going to class. His priority was Komaeda and he had a lot of places he needed to check— his thoughts came to a grinding halt when he saw something he didn't usually miss.

A single long strand of blond hair had poked through the wrinkles in Komaeda's jacket when the boy had moved to snuggle closer to Kamukura.

Within milliseconds his suspect list dropped to only one person— Junko Enoshima. He was almost disappointed by how fast he figured it out but (un)luckily the mystery wasn't over quite yet. Junko shared the same mathematics class as him and he knew she would be expecting him there so now he had to attend. With that decision made the bell had sprung.

As Kamukura walked Komaeda to class he couldn't help but feel off somehow. Something wasn't right and this unease seemed to only grow as they got closer to their classes. Komaeda still had yet to notice this abnormality as he continued to ramble on about hope.

"Are you okay?"

Komaeda suddenly jerked and Kamukura would've to if he wasn't so focused on his bodily reactions as of right now. "Huh? Of course I'm okay, Kamukura-sama! How could I not be okay when you're here with me?" Kamukura wasn't sure what he meant, he hadn't even meant to say something so ridiculous in this situation. Strange, how very strange of him, why didn't he know? Kamukura pondered this before simply settling on "we're here" not quite ready (or ever ready) to admit to his faults. Komaeda looked up and indeed they were right in front of his class.

"I'll see you for lunch" he simply stated as he walked away. Intending to have a very direct talk with Junko Enoshima on what she was planning.

**_~_ **

He did not have a very direct talk with Junko Enoshima on what she was planning.

He had spent most of his classes pursuing her for answers and all she did was talk circles around him. She spoke of things that didn't make sense, like a nonsensical tune from a Disney villain. She went on and on about heart throbbing desire and... love? He desisted when she kept coming too close for comfort and touching his body. He had nearly reverted to his old mechanisms and flung her across the room— but Komaedas words rang in his head stopping him _“don’t leave me, please...”_ If he exhibited any violent or hostile behaviour again he would be suspended, possibly have his publicity privileges revoked. He could easily side step these minor obstacles, they weren't stopping him, Komaeda was. His actions affected his loved ones. So he sulked, he sulked all the way to a dark corner in the schools washrooms for the majority of his morning.

Glaring at any student who came in, ultimate or reserve course, with glowing red eyes in the bathroom where he had turned off any and all lights. He was well aware he was scaring even the staff who would alert his teachers but he didn't want to deal with anyone after Junko Enoshima.

The phantom feelings of fingers trailing and the gross lipstick stain never seemed to leave, no matter how many times he had scrubbed his skin raw red in the schools bathroom. He could still feel Enoshima on him.

It took staff having to track down his friend Kotoko Utsugi so she could coerce the older boy out of the bathroom.

Everything seemed to lowly ache and throb now, it wasn't a physical feeling but it was an uncomfortable sensation. It wasn't painful so he paid it no mind as he walked up to greet Komaeda after class. 'This will take longer than previously calculated' he dully noted as he learned against the wall outside the classroom door.

A rush of students came out with the bell and he wondered if maybe he could find someone close to Enoshima in this crowd. She had a twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, maybe he could acquire the needed information from her? Unlikely, she was devoted to her sister, but still a worthy possibility.

As he turned his head his eyes met Komaedas who had been standing there staring. It wasn’t an unusual sight, quite the contrary, and perhaps that could be seen as boring but for the oddest reason Kamukura found it... comforting, strangely domestic even.

“K-Kamukura!” Komaeda began blushing and smiling like the lovestruck fool he was and before he knew it he felt all his previous stressors ease from his body. Komaeda happily skipped up to him and gave the smaller boy a warm hug. Kamukura still wasn’t used to physical affection but did his best to reciprocate the love by awkwardly patting his arm.

All too soon they fell into familiar conversation— sure Kamukura had to lie a bit, he loved Komaeda, but if he knew what Kamukura was doing he had a well known streak for interference. As their voices came to a lull so did the ones in the hallway.

Without much thought Kamukura and Komaeda walked along the empty corridors, all the way to his locker.

He noticed Komaeda shaking, his face beginning to pale, and the way sweat started to gather around his brow. Just like this morning. He wanted to pretend everything was fine, he knew that was the best way to go about this. At least until he had a well versed and well researched hypothesis on the situation. But at the same time... He reached forward and squeezed Komaedas hand “I know you won't tell me what's going on." He hoped it would comfort Komaeda but lately he didn’t seem to even understand his own words. Only Komaeda would do that, huh?

Kamukura didn’t have a lot in his life, most of it had been taken away out of fear, but this was one of the very few things he was allowed. So he tried to take advantage of the space to his best abilities. Even if it was just to grab a coat it was something and one of the hard lessons he had learned since enrolling as a student was that ‘something is always better than nothing.’

However as he clicked in the digits and his locker door swung open and a hundred pink envelopes came with it he felt those words of wisdom slip.

As the envelopes fluttered to the ground he found himself mentally falling alongside them. Enoshimas breath against him as she spoke of love, Enoshima touching him, Enoshima kissing him. All the sensations he had so desperately scrubbed away that same morning came tumbling forward with such a violent velocity he couldn’t even begin to comprehend any of this information if he wanted to.

His vision seemed to collapse into a tunnel as he silently picked up a single pink envelope. Junko Enoshima was practically written all over it with that neatly sealed shut bright red kiss sticker. It stared up at him teasingly and he heard Enoshimas phantom voice in his ears, manipulating him even when she wasn’t physically there, ‘ _I know you want so much more than that boy toy, Izuru-chan~”_

**Rip**

He stared blankly at the two halves of the envelope. He hadn’t even processed his hands harshly moving to tear the wretched thing apart but all he could think in that moment was...

_“Disgusting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Izuru actually has a social life in this.  
> He’s got a couple unexpected friends and one of them— as you briefly saw— is Kotoko Utsugi. Although their relationship is more like family in this since Izuru sees her as a little sister more often than not.
> 
> I may actually write a fanfiction after this one about how Izuru and Kotoko became friends but for now I shall leave y’all with just this information.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	5. 11:03 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Born Without A Heart} - {Faozia}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 3:29  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

_"Disgusting."_

Komaeda stared at the torn apart envelope that had been carelessly dropped at Kamukuras feet for him to sneer at.

He wasn't sure what to do now. He knew Kamukura wasn't going to accept his feelings, he'd been telling himself such a thing the entire way here. Trash like him never even deserved to have tried and he knew all of this— so why? Why did it hurt so much?

Maybe this was fated punishment? He'd been so lucky to meet Kamukura and the bad luck just finally caught up.

His shaking arm slowly rose up to gently prod at his throbbing chest. He flinched. Although the damage wasn't physical every single fibre of his being felt as though it was burning. As though bunches of buttercups could rip through his chest, slice his esophagus, and breach his mouth all to come spluttering out in waterfalls and pink stained bouquets. Yet that never happened, no, instead something else wet began dripping from his face.

Nagito Komaeda was crying.

Kamukura hadn't noticed yet, still staring intently yet blankly at all the envelopes on the ground. Komaeda had deeply messed up, hadn't he? How could he ever believe, even just for a day, that he could ever by worthy of a god? He should apologize while he still can and immediately rid the world of his foul existence. He opened his mouth to apologize, to reaffirm the truth they both knew, but for some reason no words would come out. Huh, that's weird he couldn't feel his body anymore.

**CRACK**

Komaeda's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and an automated movement. He knew his eyes had widened but for some reason he no longer felt like he was in his body as he stiffly watched Kamukura's heel crackle forward. It was much faster than any bolt of lightning and it struck more violently than any grisly bear he'd ever seen— and it was all directed at the remaining envelopes, his envelopes.

**CRUNCH**

Kamukuras heel glided harshly along the floor, shoving the envelopes into crumpled balls, in its murderous wake. Komaeda felt his body almost get shoved to the wall— or maybe he'd just accidentally stumbled back— but it was oh so similar to those poorly abused papers. He felt his breath came out in a shuddered wheeze and a slight despairing chuckle 'wow Kamukura is so gorgeous even when he's enraged.' He couldn't help but see himself in the paper, helpless to do anything except watch the carnage and admire the beauty staining the world red. Was Kamukura going to do that to him after he was finished destroying his work? Would an apology even be able to stop such an angry god? Maybe he should run— but he couldn't move. Kamukura could easily outrun him anyways.

**RIP**

All the envelopes were successfully tarnished beyond recognition. Komaeda flinched as though his mind had been violently thrust back into his body. Sensations were returning and he could feel every tremble that wracked his body now. The first thing he did as soon as he regained mobility was hurriedly wipe away his still falling tears. He couldn't burden Kamukura anymore with his pitiful existence right?

**STOMP**

Strangely, Kamukura continued to stomp on the envelopes— but they were destroyed by now. Kamukura knew they were destroyed and so did Komaeda so why was he continuing? Was it to prolong his suffering? But that wasn't like Kamukura, he did things quickly and efficiently, so no matter how he looked at this all of it felt weirdly out of character? Komaeda studied the poise god, everything about him was blank yet his actions were still storming, still... angry. That was it, wasn't it? Kamukura was angry.

The revelation jolted through Komaedas nervous system like a light up switch board.

And so, with great hesitation, he shakily grabbed Kamukuras shoulder. The entire body beneath his hand went limp at the touch and for a second everything went horrifically still. Was this the scene in every horror movie where the killer turned around and stabbed the victim? Yet Kamukura wasn't moving, just breathing somewhat haggardly. "Are... Are you okay?" Komaeda felt the words strain out of the ruins that were once his lungs. Kamukura was silent and Komaeda waited. He waited for a minute before it sunk in that Kamukura wasn't going to answer him.

'This is all my fault' Komaeda realized.

The thought churned grossly in his gut, twisting and turning in absolutely sickening ways. Was Kamukura never going to talk to him again? He just... he had to fix this, he didn't know how yet but he'd do it. Not because of his love for Kamukura, no that was too selfish now, but because... he couldn't let the ultimate hope fall into despair.

"Hey, let's leave okay?" Kamukura's eyes lazily slid over to him, they were expressionless, except for the visible exhaustion, but Komaeda knew they carried a question. "Yeah, I know you're not allowed outside of the school during lunch but it can be our secret, okay? I won't tell your parents. Plus I know a good cafe just down the street." He hoped he sounded convincing, he was well aware of how strict Kamukuras parents were but they would allow a small trip to a cafe if their son was upset right?

Kamukura gave no response so Komaeda weakly grabbed his wrist, too scared to grab his hand simply for the romantic implications it may hold now, and gently tugged at his arm to follow. Kamukura could've easily pulled out of his hand but he sluggishly followed behind Komaeda, not daring to look up to see the other boys worried expression as he guided him carefully out of a discreet back door.

He was half heartedly surprised this was going so well, especially after what he just did.

He winced as the loud chatter from hundreds of students hit their ears. Right, other students often left during lunch to. He tried his best to ignore it as he dragged a completely unresponsive Kamukura across the street to the cafe. It was smaller than the nearby stores so luckily there was little people inside. However unluckily by the time they got to the cafe Komaeda was a mess.

His love confession had gone very badly and now he may or may not have broken a literal god.

Speaking of said god he currently was helping him sit in a booth in the back "o-okay" he stuttered, feeling his nerves getting the better of him. After helping Kamukura into the seat he awkwardly pulled out the wooden chair on the opposite side. Quickly seating himself in hopes it would make this situation somewhat less awkward. It did not make the situation less awkward.

The silence stretched until it was suffocating and Komaeda found himself fidgeting with the stitches in his uniform pants "I'm... I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Kamukura finally looked at Komaeda, upon closer inspection he seemed like he could fall asleep at any second, before he slowly shook his head "no, it's not your fault." Komaeda felt all of his whirling thoughts of insecurity come to a grinding halt at that.

Did... Did Kamukura not know that was his love confession?

He opened his mouth to explain but hesitantly closed it again. Should he tell him? He'd seen how violently he'd reacted to a simple love confession and that in itself was a pretty clear rejection for him. There really was no reason to tell Kamukura those were his envelopes, right? Does that mean... he should just give up?

He looked down thoughtfully, he no longer felt any of the confidence Junko had given him earlier. Actually Junko had planned his entire confession hadn't she? She had promised it would work, so why hadn't it? He felt his eyebrows furrow as he tried to understand what exactly had happened.

"Hey, Kamukura-sama?" He needed to make sure he was getting this right. Cause if what he thought had happened really happened then maybe Enoshima also had a talk with Kamukura? He may be a love struck fool but he wasn't an idiot "do you know—?" He began to question when a menu was recklessly tossed down with a loud thwap. He jumped and looked up at the girl in the cafes uniform "u-uhm, excuse m-me?" She stuttered, face blushing as she took in the two boys.

Damn and Komaeda was so close to getting some answers.

"I-I-I'm sorry f-for interrupting but, uh, uhm..." the girl fidgeted awkwardly with one of her uneven purple locks of hair. "I-I can t-take your o-orders if y-you like?"

Komaeda smiled politely "I'll take some coffee, black." The waitress nodded at his words and easily wrote down his order. He turned over to look at Kamukura who had laid his head down on the table and was silently observing the waitress. Huh, maybe that's why she was stuttering? He knew Kamukura could be intimidating to some. "Hey do you want anything to drink? They have hot chocolate and coffee." Kamukura hummed softly "I don't like the drinks here." It was a simple statement but Komaeda still cringed. He had accidentally brought Kamukura to one of the only places he didn't like, how much more of a screw up could he be today? "I do like the bubble tea next door though" Kamukura easily pointed out as though sensing Komaedas mental berate.

With an all too eager nod to please Komaeda got up "okay! I'll get you some!" And like that he was out the door, completely ignoring the waitress' indignant squeak as he shoved past her to get out the door. The walk wasn't far, just a few feet, but as soon as he stepped into the new cafe he realized he hadn't stopped to ask Kamukura what he wanted.

Maybe he could just randomly pick? His luck was usually right anyways.

Closing his eyes he pointed his finger up at what he hoped was the menu direction. As soon as he reopened his eyes he found himself pleased to find he really did pick something from the menu— a mixed berry smoothie though. Huh, didn't Kamukura say he wanted a bubble tea? He shrugged, his luck was never wrong before so he couldn't start doubting it now. Ordering the smoothie as quickly as he could and waiting for it to be made felt like an eternity. Was Kamukura bored? He did kinda leave him in an unknown place, so maybe he isn’t?

He tried not to ponder it too long as he picked up the smoothie and headed back over to the other cafe. Opening the door he noticed Kamukura in the exact same place he’d left him. Slouched in his chair, head on the table, looking almost completely asleep now.

He got ready to run towards Kamukura but he only made it about one foot before he heard “w-watch out!!!” He turned to see the earlier waitress tumbling towards him and with no time to react she violently slammed into him. Everything that happened afterwards seemed to unravel in slow motion.

Him and the waitress went hurdling towards the ground.

The drink he’d been carefully nursing had also went flying out of his hand.

Somehow said drink managed to leap all the way straight to Kamukura.

And then—

**SPLAT!**


	6. 12:07 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Coffee} - {Jack Stauber}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 1:51  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

All Komaeda could do was stare in horror as the bright red tinted drink dripped down a suddenly wide awake Kamukura. He really did just throw a smoothie onto a literal god right after sending said god into a murderous rampage.

Well, there was no way around it now, he was absolutely and utterly screwed. No matter how he looked at it this was the biggest mistake of his life. If Izuru Kamukura didn't kill him first then he was going to kill himself after this whole fiasco. He felt the air wheeze through his lungs into a weak chuckle that sounded to his ears more like a dog being violently and unexpectedly strangled. Even if that wasn't the literal case it sure as hell felt like it.

Despite the feeling of death creeping into every crevice of his body he forced himself up onto shaking legs. He hesitantly approached Kamukura "o-oh god" he mumbled. "I-I can fix this," wow he was beginning to stutter worse than that waitress, "I.. think?" He ended off his sentence not only lamely but also with poorly tinged uncertainty.

He hastily grabbed the napkin on the nearby table and began trying to clean the white material but they both knew it was stained. Doomed beyond repair. His eyes glimmered once more with unshed tears but he ignored them. He was far too hellbent on doing something right with his life for once. That's why he wouldn't let it deter him, even a little bit, as he kept trying to uselessly scrub away his mistakes. He needed his failures away from the boys judging eyes, needed to rid Kamukura of himself— nimble fingers gently grasped Komaedas own in a gentle attempt to stop him "Komaeda-san, it's okay."

He felt as though Kamukura had physically struck him despite the fact he hadn't "what?" Komaeda found himself gasping in shock "no, it's not okay! It's not..." The hand clenching the fabric of Izurus ruined shirt fisted almost painfully around the material. The big red stain staring back at him mockingly with its cruel metaphors of a brighter hope just outside his feeble reach. Just like the envelopes. Just like Junkos sugar coated words. Just like Izuru Kamukura. "None of this is okay" he hissed through grinding teeth as the pain from the entire morning shot through him like a poisoned tip from cupids arrow. Was this despair?

Looking up Kamukura seemed vaguely uncomfortable but Komaeda couldn't figure out why "if you want to get out the stain we could...” He momentarily paused as though to recollect his thoughts, or maybe to mentally prepare for what came next, "go back to your room?"

Komaeda blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Komaeda felt the words slipping out before even he himself could completely register why he was questioning a literal god over such a simple request. Kamukura just shrugged "you have a washing machine." Oh— that— made a lot more sense. Why did he think Kamukura was asking for something more? He tried to hide his flustered blush by ducking his head and hurriedly nodding 'yes.'

Without much thought Kamukura began walking to the door, turning only briefly to glance at Komaedas stuck form, questions lingering in the air between them for a brief moment. Disappearing faster than Komaeda could walk though as he rushed to follow Kamukura out the door. 

The two walked all the way back to the dorm. Komaeda was in a haze the whole way there, desperately trying to wrap his mind around the fact that... Kamukura wasn't angry? Or maybe Kamukura was leading him somewhere secluded to have his way with him? Suddenly they stopped as they re entered the school premises. "So where do we go?" Oh, so Kamukura really wasn't going to kill him in some back alley? Nice. "Uh" he answered lamely- and, oh crap, Kamukura was looking at him now, quick! Say something! "To the dorms." Ya know what thinking back on it Kamukura really should have killed him.

Kamukura simply cocked a brow as Komaeda hurriedly rushed away trying— and failing— to hide his beet red face behind a pale hand. He was willing to bet money Kamukura saw everything but that wasn’t going to falter his own denial. He didn’t bother to check if Kamukura was following him as he rushed up the stairs and rounded the corner to his door. Nor did he need to because he could feel his presence as he fumbled with the keys. “S-Sorry” he mumbled, finally unlocking the door and opening it for him.

Stepping inside was a familiar feeling— what wasn’t familiar was feeling Kamukura’s presence behind him as he entered the dorms. Man was he glad he got lucky enough to not share the room with anyone else, this place definitely wouldn’t be nearly as clean if he did. He hadn’t understood why this was a lucky moment but now he understood! It was all for Kamukura, of course! Despite his dorm being as cleansed as usual though he still felt mildly embarrassed he hadn’t tidied more. The ground Kamukura walked should be spotless for such an ethereal being that embodied hope!

He tried his best not to cringe too badly as he led Kamukura to his room, the cleanest part of the place, and quickly cleared his bed more of any possible gunk. “Please sit here while I grab you some new clothes” he instructed already rifling through his drawers and fishing out some of his smaller shirts. Just by glance alone he could tell they would be too big on him but he didn’t have anything else either. At least Kamukura’s pants were black so even if they were stained nobody could tell. Hopefully.

Carefully taking the white dress shirt out he passed it to Kamukura “I’m sorry useless trash like me couldn’t find anything up to your standards.” He tried for a smile but it felt more like a grimace. Kamukura just sighed, too tired to berate Komaeda this time for his self loathing, and just seamlessly accepted the shirt. “Well I’ll just throw myself out like the trash I am!” He may or may not be taking advantage of Kamukura’s exhaustion, and Kamukura only sending a lazy glare at him did not validate that, nor did his own knowing smile as he walked out the door.

With a soft click he closed the door behind himself, stiffly leaning against it in wait. What were the odds, huh? Kamukura was really in HIS room getting undressed into HIS clothes— with only a door between them. He felt his cheeks warm and a shy smile crawl up his face. He really should not be enjoying this as much as he was, especially after all that had happened, but maybe this was the closest he’d get to Kamukura after today? So... maybe he would enjoy it a little longer.

However, as his luck cycle seemed to always go, if something lucky happened it was inevitable for the bad luck to follow.

He barely felt the surprise as the doors hinges gave away under his weight due to some ungodly misfortune. Him and the door went tumbling down and for the second time that day he felt himself landing onto bruised knees and bruised elbows. He groaned as he instinctively moved to get up because damn that did not hurt any less than it did the first time. His eyes cracked open and moved up— then abruptly widened in horror.

Oh, the door fell inwards apparently.

Wouldn’t ya know it Kamukura was indeed undressed. His soaking red shirt was carefully placed on the floorboards to avoid anymore stains, how considerate. Yet despite everything inside that room he could have been staring at he just felt like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kamukura, even if he wanted to— and god knows he tried to.

But, to be fair, Izuru Kamukura was shirtless.


	7. 1:23 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Ultimately} - {Khai Dreams}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 2:17  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

The silence that enveloped the two ultimates was suffocating.

The tension grew thick and cloudy, both boys seeming completely unsure of what to do in this situation for a whole minute. Kamukura eyes were wide and it was the most off guard Komaeda had ever seen the other boy. However they seemed to only widen further as Komaeda felt the choked gurgle clumsily slip past his lips. Fat tears were brimming his eyes before Kamukura could even move and both of them knew they were screwed when the first tear fell.

"Komaeda-kun..." Kamukura forced out in a airy breath but found no words. Instead he quickly backtracked and grabbed the blanket behind him. Turning his back, hiding his chest— hiding the damage, but it was too late. With the blanket securely and quickly tied around his shoulders he faintly whispered "it's not as bad as it looks..."

Komaeda was never going to get the image of blood stained bandages and freshly sewed stitches out of his head for years to come. Wait... fresh... The horrific realization ripples through his body sending him hunched over and trying not to gag.

Komaeda dizzily moved his head no but he couldn't argue past the hiccuping sobs escaping his throat against his will. Instead he reached forward with a surprising assertiveness and wrapped his arms tightly around Kamukura's waist. For once not worrying in the least if he got Kamukura more dirty as he roughly pulled the teenage boy to the floor. Kamukura stumbled before clumsily falling down stiff with shock into Komaedas lap.

"Komaeda-san? I said it was—" his arms tightened their hold around Kamukura, uncaring for the injuries, "and I told you it wasn't!" Kamukura shut up instantly. "All this time I went around bragging about how you're some kind of invincible god, worshipping the very ground you walked like some faithful follower, thinking I was completely blinded by your light." He wetly chuckled, but the sound was sad inside the completely silent room, the darkness seeming a lot more prominent now. "Yet I was just a blind idiot who couldn't wrap his mind around the fact you're just as human as me. It took seeing you fall to realize how high of a pedestal I placed you on." He could feel Kamukura stiffening beneath his touch, could feel every tremble wracking his body. The fact he knew he had hit a nerve pained him almost as much as it probably hurt the boy he was trying to comfort. "A lovestruck fool who used you, just like everyone else, right?" He whispered into the bloodied shoulder, apathetic for the wet liquid running down and beginning to smear his cheek a vivid pink.

"I..." Kamukura tried to speak but even to Komaeda he could hear as clear as day the way his voice wavered. He knew "it's my fault, of course it is, when is it not?" He pushed his face deeper into the boys shoulder in hopes it would muffle his gross and despairing cries— sadly, it did very little. "No, its not your fault" Kamukura finally breathed out as the tension from his body slowly lessened alongside it.

Oh, he had said that outloud, hadn't he?

Turning around in Komaedas hold he carefully grabbed the boys face, thumb swiping away a tear with the smallest sliver of distress, “You’re not the one who planned this.” The way Kamukura had chosen to word that felt oddly deliberate and it almost immediately pulled forward his earlier nagging thoughts of Enoshima, did he...? His face was blank as he stared deep into those knowing eyes, looking for an answer he wanted to reject, “you knew all along, didn’t you?” Despite the fact Kamukura’s expression never changed nor did his body language give away even a hint Komaeda knew he had been caught red handed.

However, despite his guilty charges, Kamukura still held Komaeda as gently as he did that morning “I did, and its also why I know it’s not all your fault. Some of what you said is true” he seemed to struggle with the words, his emotionless face greatly contrasting his deep seeded words, “but it’s also irrational to claim all of Enoshima-kuns actions as your own.” Komaeda did not hesitate to argue “b-but the letters! The smoothie! I willingly chose to do those things, doesn’t that make me just as awful as Enoshima-kun? If not worse?” Kamukura shook his head slowly as his hands moved from Komaedas face to gently grasp his shaking clenched fists, thumbs running soothing circles into the knuckles, “Junko Enoshima is the ultimate analyst, she simply played to your character faults, and she did to mine as well.” Kamukura seemed to grow uncomfortable as he admitted to his own personal crimes “when those letters fell from my locker I didn’t know they were yours Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda opened his mouth to say something but felt the raw stupor of the situation douse him into a rigidly immobile state. Right, Kamukura was human so he shouldn’t feel so shocked about this admittance of weakness, right?

“I didn’t realize it until after your speech just now but... I do have a weakness. I don’t understand emotions and for a long time I thought it was because I didn’t have them.” At this Kamukura looked up into Komaedas wide eyes, his own seeming to almost glow eerily in the light of the sun with something new shining deeper in their depths, something raw and uncontrollable. “You made me realize I have feelings, Nagito-kun.”

If Komaedas jaw could drop any lower he was sure it would’ve “m-my name.” He wheezed out his reply on an unsteady tongue “you used my first name, why?” Kamukura carefully pulled Komaedas hand to his chest, the other boys heartbeat was slow and methodical, “you’re the first person who made me feel alive.” The answer was so honestly blunt but also so vague and Komaeda felt like his entire world was already shattering too much to comprehend one more anomaly on top of the growing pile.

He decided to accept these new miraculous changes as they came because he knew Kamukura was the one bringing them.

“Thank you, Izuru-kun” the smile was watery, he knew, but he felt it was also one of the most genuine and heart felt smiles he’d offered anyone in a long time since the plane crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew some art for this chapter!  
> https://cyclepath28.tumblr.com/post/631728683702501376/i-really-wanted-to-draw-this-scene-from-chapter-7
> 
> Can’t believe I managed to fit this much character development into one singular day.


	8. 2:17 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Sticks And Stones} - {The Pierces}  
> 0:00 ——|—————— 3:16  
> ◁|| || ||▷  
> ↺

Okay, Komaeda had officially earned Kamukura's trust, no big deal, doesn't mean a damn thing.

However— and he means this sincerely from the deepest depths of his gross organ of a heart— "what the actual hell?" Kamukura didn't answer or make any indication he had heard Komaeda's honest to god concern as he grabbed a fedora. A frickin fedora, of all things, why a fedora? He tried to send this abject horror towards Kamukura telepathically but the walking amalgamation of fashion disasters did not hear his cries. No, he purposely ignored Komaedas suffering (trash like him totally deserved it anyways). Did he derive amusement from torturing filth? _That's kinda hot_ and oh god, wait, no.

Komaeda swore to god if Kamukura grabbed that yellow tie he was going to— and of course he grabbed the somehow even worse green bow tie. Komaeda let out a pitiful whimper at the sight, everything seriously did not go together, but the absolute worst part was how much it made Kamukura look... well, to put it politely, downright disgusting. Which he would never say to the other boy but he definitely thought it.

"Why? Just why?" Komaeda moaned as Kamukura looked his appearance over carefully in the stores mirror. "I told you already," Komaeda said, tone flat as usual which at least brought back some normalcy to this entirely convoluted situation "If we're going into public I can't be seen." Kamukura turned around, the dim green contact lenses looking hauntingly alien on him "It's either this or doing the investigation separately."

Komaedas expression tightened into something similar to a cringe but he knew he couldn't possibly refute. He didn't want to leave Kamukura's side, especially after he got assaulted the last time that happened, and by the Ultimate Soldier no less. Hopefully Kamukura could handle having such dreadful company for so long.

Kamukura didn't acknowledge Komaedas silence as he simply slipped out of the store, a gaping Komaeda following like the loyal servant he was, "you didn't pay?" Kamukura grabbed the sleeve of Komaedas jacket and easily maneuvered the two bodies into the narrow back alley so naturally the other couldn't help but wonder if he was made for it. "Too risky" was the vague yet gruff response Kamukura shot at him as they swerved into another twining path. "How is that too risky for you?" Komaeda whispered worriedly, the confusion, or even dare he say fear, in his tone completely lost on Kamukura. Did his parents spy on him or something?

The next few moments were painstakingly elapsed in silence as Kamukura seemed to refuse to respond. It was mostly uncomfortable for Komaeda who was filled with so much anxiety from the last 14 hours that he might as well be that waitress from earlier put into literally any stressful situation.

All too soon Komaeda found himself stumbling into bright neon lights which temporarily blinded him for a couple seconds. Where had Kamukura taken them that it was so bright even during day time hours?

Finally squinting his eyes through the lights he found himself reeling backwards in shock at the displays before him— it was Dome City. He found his mouth opening, trying to splutter forward some level of coherency, but all he managed was a choked sound that (if you really strained your ears) may have sounded like a "Izuru-kun?"

Despite his imbecilic squawk that for all intents and purposes absolutely should be reserved for a trash compactor, Kamukura still somehow miraculously understood his garbage language. "Based on my previous observations" Kamukura began, surveying the public masses with a critical eye in his hilariously atrocious outfit, "Junko Enoshima is likely somewhere in this crowd."

That caused Komaeda to startle from his temporary paralysis "really?!" He nearly shouted and winced as he remembered how close he was to Kamukura. Despite being a stupid grievance Komaeda couldn't help but gush "Izuru-kun! You're so smart, I'd be a useless fumbling idiot without you." Kamukura sent a half hearted glare in his direction before quickly redirecting his critical gaze to the swarming masses.

It only took mere seconds before it seemed whatever Kamukura had done inside that big head of his was complete "I know what to do." Komaeda curiously cocked his head "what's that?" Kamukura looked him dead in the eyes with one of the most serious expressions he'd seen in a long time. Now Komaeda was beginning to sweat, was it going to be something dangerous again? Was someone going to get hurt? Was— "we need to wander around aimlessly." Oh. "That was all?" Komaeda found himself blurting it out because the simple surprises was just a lot on top of everything going on today.

Kamukura began walking, Komaeda eagerly joining his side, as he explained the situation. "Junko Enoshimas earlier plan was to cause a disturbance between us, likely for manipulative purposes dependant on our emotional states afterwards. However she never accounted for that waitresses clumsiness nor your luck cycle which ultimately led to the unraveling of her plan." Komaedas eyes gleamed as he let out a reverent breathe, Kamukura truly was an amazing ultimate. "You're deduction skills are as sharp as ever, Izuru-kun!"

Kamukura simply nodded but carried along with his explanation as they passed another roller coaster "however shes now aware of both of these factors and likely concocted a revision plan specially dependant on the uncontrollable variables." Boy, those were some big words, but Komaeda offered a tight lipped smile nonetheless fully supporting his crush in any endeavour. Kamukura simply stole one look at him and Komaeda wouldn't have known anything were off if it weren't for how long he had spent memorizing that slight furrow in his brows "there's just one thing I still can't understand." Komaeda affectionally bumped his shoulder into Kamukura's offering a lazy smile "that's part of why I'm here."

Kamukura seemed to bob his head along in unanimous agreement before turning a sharp eye onto him "exactly, so why do you pretend you're not smart? Yes, you cannot match my intellect— but I am well aware you could have easily deduced this information on your own.” Komaeda paled, almost bumbling out of alignment with Kamukura's faster steps, but he managed to catch his footing at the last minute.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" Komaeda frowned but Kamukura levelled him with a somehow flatter look than usual.

“You have yet to question Junko Enoshima or the current situation, the fact you’ve done so deliberately subtly is a driving indicator towards your intents. You’ve only shown genuine confusion when it comes to the way I'm acting." Komaeda really couldn't get anything past Kamukura could he? "Anyone who didn't know what was going on would not have the behaviour you're currently displaying— yet you're indulging me despite knowing all this, why?"

The two stood in silence, thankfully farther away from the hustling public (both of them hated loud noises so its not too surprising they naturally evacuated to the quieter areas). There was an unspoken tension, perhaps even challenge, but Komaeda just smiled "you caught me, Izuru-kun!" He laughed freely as if he hadn't just been caught red handed. "You really can't blame me though, ultimates like you need a chance to shine and if junk like me are in the way how are you supposed to do that?" Komaeda continued to let out wheezing gasps of laughter that echoed around their bubble of space but Kamukura remained silent. The laughter carried on for an uncomfortable amount of time before something in Kamukuras face shifted ever so slightly.

"Oh, I understand now." Komaeda abruptly stopped at Kamukuras voice, did he finally understand how gross Komaeda was and that he should just leave him in a— "you have romantic intentions for me."

Komaeda blinked.

If his mind hadn’t short circuited from all the insanity today this absolutely did the trick. So he stood frozen in place gaping like an idiot. Kamukura just stared at him as his face swelled with blood like some messily pooled together balloon. “I...” Komaeda began trying, in vain, to redeem himself but finding nothing— except for a piece of paper to randomly slap him in the face. As if that wasn’t bad enough he couldn’t even loosen his muscles enough to try grabbing at the paper. Kamukura carefully peeled it from his burning face, he was slightly surprised to not see the paper singed.

Carefully holding the paper Kamukura read aloud “meet me at Maxell Shinagawa Aqua Park, 6:00 pm, your dearly beloved Junko-chan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had so much crap going on in real life that I’ve hit a block on most of my projects. I’m so sorry this took a month to release I just randomly got the energy for it and stayed up an hour past my bed time but yeah updates are gonna get weird.
> 
> — Also on a side note Izuru calls Junko by her full name because he both respects her analytical abilities but also hates her as a person so he refuses to associate any honorific with her. He’s got hate/love so he calls her by her full name.


End file.
